


Too Little, Too late

by Wild_Card_Writing



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tsuna is So Done, hyper intuition is not the gift everyone thinks it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: Tsuna’s hyper intuition is too powerful, and this causes problems (especially when he starts disappearing and no one knows where he goes before he returns with some rare items, impossible/weird quest, strange motto, or a new member of his family).





	Too Little, Too late

Ever since Tsuna could remember, there was always a feeling at the back of his mind, that pushed him to do certain things. Whether it was to take a different turn on his route to school or stay quiet when the teacher asked a question, Tsuna followed his instincts.

It was just natural. 

~~Right?~~

His mother, listened to him too, following closely behind him whenever they went to the supermarket, or even on what type of foods to buy, she always listened to him, gently encouraging him, and supporting him. 

At first, she thought it was cute, how her little Tsu-kun was taking a lead, but after some thought, she realized how special the choices Tsuna made were. He always picked the freshest meat and fruits. He always avoided streets that were dangerous, and he just seems to _know_ what to do at any given moment. Like he was somehow attuned to the world around him in a way other people weren't.

If Tsuna told her not to go grocery shopping on a particular day. She listened. (It turned out that a truck had crashed through one of the market walls injuring ten people.) If Tsuna told her to bring an umbrella to pick him up, even if the news said it would be sunny, she did. (She took some joy from the fact that all the other mom’s who made comments about her son’s oddness went home soaked when a sudden pour swept through Namimori.)

Nana learned to listen when her son spoke.

So when, after receiving a call from her husband about a surprise visit Tsuna went still. Nana frowned and listened.

~~She ignored the thought in the back of her mind, that said her son was far more reliable than her husband.~~

“What’s wrong, Tsu-kun?” She asked gently, taking his hands into her own.

Tsuna frowned, and standing on his little legs, tried to pull her to the door. “I need to go.”

Nana blinked. “Go where?”

“To somewhere else. Dangerous for me. Not stay here. They’ll take it away.”

“Take what away?”

“The feeling. I don’t want to be different.” He pressed her, desperate in a way she had never seen him. He looked so close to tears, that Nana couldn’t deny him, and nodded.

“Alright. I’ll send to you grandma, okay?”

Tsuna nodded smiling and so relieved that Nana couldn’t help the feeling of sadness that sat in the back of her mind. Something was wrong. Still, she shrugged it off. Calling her mother would be painful enough. She’d deal with everything else afterward.

**XXxxxxXX**

It took several tries before Nana worked up the courage to finally call her mother. She hadn’t spoken to her in years, and even though it had been a long time since she’d even thought of her, she was still  _very, very_  nervous.

Nana waited as the phone went through the motions of ringing, every second in tone with her heart.

Maybe this was a bad idea ~~—~~

“Hello?”

Nana shallowed. “M-mother?”

There was a hissing sound on the other side of the phone and a loud series of gunshots, but even through all the noise, her mother’s breathing was still crystal clear. “What do you want?” 

Nana flinched, but carried on, knowing she deserved it.

“My son is in danger.”

There’s a sharp breathe, and then cursing, loudly, before the phone goes silent. For a second, Nana feared her mother might have hanged up, but she could still hear breathing on the other end of the phone tried to hold on to the hope.

“From who?” 

Nana shallowed.

“From Iemitsu. He lied to me–”

“And you’re just barely figuring that out now?” Her mother commented. “I thought I taught you better. But apparently not, after all, you run away, and–”

“I didn’t call to fight with you!” Nana cut in feeling her mother get started on a rant.

“I didn’t finish, and if you want my help, you will listen. I didn’t stop you when you ran off to your lie, and now that you need my help I will say my piece.”

Nana bit her lips, swallowing the tears. “Yes, mother.”

“Good. Now, shut up and listen. You left the house because you didn’t like your father’s friends or the fighting that always happened, and you didn’t turn back. And that bothered me. Every day your father came home and blamed himself, but I knew better. You used him as an excuse, even though we never pushed you for anything. I didn’t ask you to lead the family, nor did I demand you marry the next leader. We gave you freedom. And you took it and hurt us.  Hurt him. And that I can never forgive.”

Nana’s breath hitched. “But Tsuna’s innocent. He didn’t leave the house! I did, and—”

“I know that, and so does your father, and so does your siblings. And I will help him, but remember you left this family. If Tsuna comes to us. His name will change and he will come alone.”

“But—”

“There will be no negotiating. You left to be with Iemitsu so you will be with him. It far time that you stopped running away…and frankly, I doubt you would survive living here anymore. Your siblings won’t remember to be gentle with you, and I won’t ask them to either.”

“And Tsuna?”

“He won’t be expected to uphold the family’s name, an heir’s already been chosen as well as his bodyguards. He’ll be taught self-defense, and enough to survive even if he gets a civilian job, but nothing else, unless he asks.”

Nana nodded. “Thank you, mother.”

“I didn't do it for you. Goodbye, Nadeshiko.”

**XXxxxxXX**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought, probably update when I feel like it. Nana’s mother will not be an OC, instead, I’ll just use another character from another anime (it will not be a crossover), just because how much I loathe to make up a new character.


End file.
